


Are We Live?

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Instagram Live, football au, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Maggie is an ex-pro soccer player and she is doing instagram lives with ex players during the quarantine. She gets on ex-teammate Lucy Lane who is quarantined with Alex Danvers and she ends up joining in due to the fans requests.The fans speculate they are dating but nothing is confirmed.Based on Alex Scott (ex Arsenal WC player) and her IG Live with Leah Williamson and Jordan Nobbs  (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSBXvu5ZaoM)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Are We Live?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandstoneSunspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/gifts).



> For @SandstoneSunspear who actively encourages all of my Football AU's and my love for Football in general! (Also They bribed me to write this with Knitted goods :P) 
> 
> Also a special thank you to @NerdsbianHokie for talking to me about Lucy's rituals and just in general about soccer stuff! 
> 
> Also, Unbeta'd just because I like to post and am too anxious to wait.

Lucy has managed to go Live, but is now attempting to figure out how to add Maggie, as she had messaged Lucy earlier to say her live button has disappeared.    
  


“Hey everyone, hang tight for a minute I’m just trying to find Maggie.” Lucy is looking in the comments and finds Maggie’s request and clicks Accept, “That should be done.” 

“HEYY” Maggie says excitedly as the screen splits and she is added to the conversation, “I’m glad you managed to work it! I can’t believe this is your first Live!” 

Lucy laughs at Maggie’s excitement, “You know me and the camera.” 

Maggie gives her a look, remembering when she was still playing and trying to get a picture with Lucy was like pulling teeth. The media team at NCFC hate having to do media day with her for that very reason. 

“I’m glad I managed to get you on the Gram doing this! The fans have been sending great questions and messages in!” Maggie carries on enthusiastically, leaning back on the couch she is on and sipping from her mug that says “Keep Calm and Pass To Sawyer”, a retirement gift from the club. 

“Shall we do a few quickfire ones then?” Lucy says, wanting to get into it.

“Okay!” Maggie pulls out a notepad and earns a snort from Lucy, “You know I like to be prepared!”

“Always!” Lucy smirks at the camera and rocks back on the dining room chair she is sat on. 

“Right, first question - ‘How is your training regime now you aren’t being monitored at the club?’” Maggie pauses then adds, “That’s a great question! As a pro athlete it’s hard enough getting the hours in during the season, let alone having to be accountable at home for it!” 

Lucy laughs, “Yeah, I’m not a fan of training at the best of times so to be honest it has been really hard! Like the club has basically given us our own personalised workouts and we have the fitness monitors so we can’t slack off but in the apartment it is really hard to get the hours in. Where I live I don’t have a garden, it’s legit just an open plan studio, so it’s been hard. My neighbours wouldn’t appreciate it if I start doing burpees and dumbells inside!” 

Maggie let’s out a laugh, knowing that struggle, “That’s one of the big differences between the men’s and women’s game though right? We don’t have a home gym and a huge outdoor space.” 

Lucy nods as Maggie talks, “Yeah exactly, my salary just afforded me to buy this place and it’s nothing compared to what something like Maxwell Lord or James Olsen are probably able to buy.” 

Maggie takes a sips of her tea and gives a knowing smile, “Okay let’s answer some of these questions.” She peers out of the camera for a minute, “Sorry! Just checking my dinner! I put it in the oven before we started and now I’m worried it’s going to burn. I might have to get up in a minute and check on it.” 

Lucy laughs, “What you making?” 

“Just some baked Salmon and roast potatoes, it’s the potatoes I’m worried about.” Maggie peers over the top of the camera again, with a fretting look on her face. “You eaten yet?”   
  


Lucy shakes her head, “I’m not sure what we are having yet.” She doesn’t even think before she says  _ we _ instead of  _ I. _

“Ooh so I have this question! Who is the funniest on the squad?” Maggie knows this is a controversial question and a title the girls argue over frequently. 

Lucy ponders it for a few seconds, “You’re putting me in a bind here! I’m gonna say either KD15 or maybe… hmm… yeah no I’ll say KD15 and leave it at that!” 

“For anyone tuning in who doesn’t know, KD15 is Kara Danvers! Part of the Danvers duo who destroy the Midfield for NCFC,” Maggie clarifies, just in case people don’t know nicknames of players. “That was a good diplomatic answer.”

“Yeah I can’t get into trouble if I say KD15 because everyone knows she gives good entertainment, especially in the locker room.” Lucy laughs, remembering some of the good times they have had and Maggie gives a soft smile. 

“God, that’s something I really miss,” Maggie sits back and brings her cup up and rests it on the back of the couch, “I miss playing, but also just the comradery.” 

“We definitely miss you too,” Lucy says with a soft smile, “Our current DJ has nothing on your skills.”   
  


Maggie blushes a little and laughs, “Who does the music now?”   
  


“It’s a mix up between the younger ones, KD15, Nia, any of them who get paired to the speaker quickest.” Lucy laughs thinking about the amount of arguments that have happened over the music. “I mostly put my headphones in and chill to my own stuff to get into my headspace.”

“That brings about another question we frequently get asked,” Maggie says glancing at her paper, “Do you have any game day rituals that you have to follow otherwise the whole thing feels like a bust?”

Lucy ponders the question, taking a sip from her mug and then hesitates before answering. There’s definitely things in the morning she does, waking up with Alex and making them both breakfast, making sure they have a good session beforehand (much to Alex’s chagrin). Neither of which she is going to say on this live because they haven’t confirmed publicly that they are together.

“I always like to have a carb heavy meal beforehand, but not too close that I’m bloated and likely to be sick on the pitch.” Maggie makes a face at that showing her disgust, 

“I’m nearly ready to eat my dinner and you are talking about vomit, thanks Lane!”

Lucy gives her trademark cheeky smile, “Oops! But yeah then it’s just a case of making sure my playlist is ready to go, I like to have a look at the picture of my mum that is in my kit bag. Reminds me of when she would come and watch games and feel a little closer to her. I don’t have any particular superstitions about boots and shin guards, I just kind of do what feels right but It’s always shin guards before boots. I don’t care about left or right, just as long as I do that. And finally as part of a routine developed years ago with yourself and Big Danvers, I jump the line and then I’m ready for pre-game practice.”

“Aww you and AD still do the line jump?” Maggie smiles and remembers the day they started the tradition. “Alex Danvers for anyone wondering.” 

“Of course!” Lucy smiles, Maggie catches her looking over the top of the camera and watching something in the background. Maggie is 80% sure she knows what, or rather who, she is looking at with doe eyes. 

“Another question we have had is are we social distancing alone or with people,” Maggie gives a smirk, “I for one am very alone and am making the most of technology to connect with people.”

Lucy looks at her and rolls her eyes ever so slightly, knowing that this question could lead to the fans asking more questions, “Well as a group at NCFC we decided to get into groups and distance together within houses, to keep up morale and to motivate one another. I’m actually distancing with AD and we are at my place because it’s bigger than her apartment.”   
  


She sees it instantly. All of the fans start asking - 

_ Where is she?  _

_ Get Alex on _

_ We want AD!  _

Lucy makes eye contact with Maggie who is smirking and reading the comments. 

“Yo! AD! You didn’t write me back you loser!” Maggie shouts, hoping Lucy’s phone will be loud enough to carry the sound to wherever Alex is. Maggie has been to Lucy’s place and knows it isn’t that big. 

“I’ll get on it now!” A muffled reply comes from somewhere in the apartment, but close enough to carry the sound. Lucy is looking over at her and smiling as more comments come flooding in begging for them to get Alex on too. 

“You want to come join?” Lucy asks, “The fans are asking for you.” 

“I know Maggie wants to see me so bad, so I’ll join for a bit.” Alex says as she enters the screen and takes a seat, sharing Lucy’s with her. Lucy turns to the side, away from Alex so that the fans can’t say too much. Even though Alex immediately puts her arm around Lucy and it looks too comfortable for friends. “How you doing Sawyer?! Long time!” 

“I saw you two weeks ago for coffee you loser!” Maggie retorts laughing, “I know you miss me so much.” 

“Retired too early!” Alex comments, she misses her old teammate a whole lot. 

Maggie laughs and waves her hand at Alex, “The flattery!” 

Alex winks and laughs, “Always.”

“I’m just going to check my food, answer some questions!” Maggie says peering in the direction of the cooker with a concerned looked. 

Alex and Lucy laugh as they point out comments, people of course making comments on the nature of their relationship and asking questions that they are definitely not going to answer.

“Ooh that’s a good one,” Lucy points to the screen. 

“My top 3 female players of all time are - Maggie Sawyer, Mia Hamm and Abby Wambach, of course!” Alex answers the question Lucy pointed to with relative ease. “If we are going outside of the US, Amandine Henry, Lucy Bronze and Vivianne Miedema, not contest!” 

Lucy nods, “I would have to add in Lieke Martens, she has great skill!” 

Alex gives a knowing look that it isn’t just her skill that Lucy admires, “How about this one? Favourite type of goal to score?” 

“As a defender any goal is a good goal but I do love a set piece!” Lucy answers confidently, knowing she doesn’t have many goals under her belt but that isn’t her job. 

“Yeah for me it’s definitely a good volley or a bicycle kick!” Alex smiles as Maggie reappears in frame, “How’s your food?” 

“It’s almost done!” Maggie answers cheerfully. “So, there’s a couple of quizzes floating around the internet where you guys have gone head to head.”

Alex groans and Lucy has a grin on her face. 

“So, I was thinking maybe we do a little quiz?” Maggie suggests cheekily. 

“Go on then.” Alex agrees reluctantly and Lucy moves so she is facing Maggie properly. She catches Alex looking at her in the box on the phone screen and she can’t help but blush a little at the adoration clear in Alex’s eyes. 

“Get ready to be beaten Danvers!” Lucy says smugly. 

“First question - someone on the team recently gained their 100th cap for the National Team, who was it?” 

As Maggie finishes the question Alex is shouting “Lelsey Willis!” 

“Did you two confer on questions via text before this?” Lucy pouts. 

“That would require Alex actually replying.” Maggie throws the harmless dig. 

“I was studying my coaching stuff!” Alex huffs out. 

“I’m busting your chops Danvers!” Maggie jokes, “Okay 1-0 to Alex. Second question - Who has the most assists in the league this season?” 

They both think for a minute before Lucy says, “Alex Danvers.”

“Correct!” Maggie laughs, “Come on Danvers, I threw that one in there for you!” 

“I don’t really keep track of stats!” Alex pouts. “1-1 now!” 

“Question 3 - Who won the golden gloves at the 2015 World Cup?”   
  


“You!” They shout at the same time then look at one another, then to Maggie and all three of them burst out laughing. 

“Okay you both get a point! 2-2!” Maggie looks through her questions trying to find the best one, “Okay last one to break the tie, it’s buzz in! Get ready! Who is the record holding goal scorer in the NWSL?”

Both of them ponder it for a minute and as Alex goes to speak “S-” Lucy shouts “Stop!” Which causes Alex to look at her as she then shouts “Sara Lance!” 

Alex turns as best as she can, “That was cheating!” 

“How?” Lucy smirks. 

“I was saying it and you shouted stop!” Alex says indinantly. 

“You stopped though,” Lucy laughs as she speaks and Alex gives her some serious side eye, which causes Maggie to hold her notebook up to her face to cover the fact she is laughing too. 

“Why am I friends with you two?” Alex asks, rolling her eyes but also has a glint of a smile. 

“Because we are the best!” Maggie responds, putting her notebook back down. “Okay so Lucy won and I think that we should sign off so I can go save my food!” 

“We should do this again soon!” Lucy says, turning to face the camera properly. 

“Yes! That would be awesome!” Maggie says looking genuinely interested in doing so. “I would love to talk to you two again and I’m sure fans would want it too!” 

“That would be amazing!” Lucy says, Alex is nodding along and smiling. 

“Al! Message me back and maybe it will be you next on here!” Maggie says laughing. 

“Who knows!” Alex replies, “I will reply and will also call soon!” 

“Alright then guys, it was great talking to you both! Thank you so much for coming on here and you guys keep safe and speak soon!”

“You too!” Alex and Lucy both speak at the same time, then Lucy leans forward and ends the call on her end. 

“That was fun!” Alex says moving to stand up, Lucy turns on the seat and pulls Alex so she is between her legs and wraps her arms around her and Alex cuddles her back and presses a kiss into her hair. 

“The fans' comments were really amusing. Before you got on there were so many we were ignoring like ‘Love you and Alex!’, ‘Are you and Alex living together?’, ‘Can you and Alex do one just the two of you? We would love to see you two!’” Lucy says pressining into Alex. 

Alex smiles against her hair, “We could do one though, it would be nice to connect with fans of our own accord.” 

“Yeah?” Lucy looks up at her. 

Alex bends down and presses a small kiss to her lips, “Mhm.” 

Later that evening Lucy puts up a picture on her Insta Story of the two of them with the caption saying “Send in your questions and we will answer them in a Live this Saturday at 7pm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come interact on Tumblr @gwatson2304


End file.
